The Renal Epidemiology Training Program prepares trainees to design, conduct and analyze independent epidemiologic research in the diverse field of nephrology and hypertension. The program is built on the collaboration of the faculty in the well-established Division of Nephrology and hypertension and the Department of Epidemiology in the School of Public Health at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill. The program emphasizes training in epidemiologic methods for hypothesis testing within a diverse scope of renal diseases. The training faculty have expertise in areas that are of current interest in the realm of renal epidemiology such as: environmental, occupational, pharmacological and dietary exposures; periodotal and chronic infectious states; cardiovascular co-morbidities and associated predictors of renal outcomes; influences of socioeconomic factors; and the impact of population-based quality of care issues on dialysis outcomes in patients with renal disease. Studies in these areas and others can be explored in general populations as well as across the scope of renal diseases including specific vascular and glomerular diseases, diabetes, hypertension as well as the dialysis and renal transplant populations. The academic curriculum is supplemented by a structured schedule of seminars and close interaction with the Division of Nephrology and hypertension so that trainees are well informed about the scope, impact and areas of research needed in the field of renal diseases. Trainees work closely with faculty reviewing the literature, developing research initiatives, conducting research and preparing abstracts, research presentations and manuscripts. In the previous award (1999-2004), this training program began with one post-doctoral trainee for the first two years of the study and then expanded to include two post-doctoral trainees. To date, two trainees have completed the program and are successfully pursuing faculty careers at research universities. Two trainees are currently in various stages of training. For the competitive renewal, we hope to continue training for two post-doctoral students each year and to expand to include pre-doctoral trainees (one in years 1 and 2 and two in years 3 through 5). Trainees will be prepared for academic research faculty positions and will provide a wide range of skills and expertise needed in the growing field of renal epidemiology.